Goku Makes an Entrance! A Last Chance from Lord Beerus?
Goku Shows Up! A Last Chance From Lord Beerus? (悟空見参！ビルス様からのラストチャンス！？, Gokū Kenzan! Birusu-sama Kara no Rasuto Chansu!?; lit. "Goku Arrives! A Last Chance from Beerus Sama?!") is the eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 30, 2015. Its American air date is February 25, 2017. Summary Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 challenges Beerus, unleashing a continuous blast of punches. Beerus easily blocks them all, but Vegeta catches Beerus off-guard and sends him flying off of the ship. The two continue fighting in the surrounding sea, exchanging blows. Vegeta uses the Continuous Energy Bullet with little effect. Then, even after Vegeta nails Beerus head-on with his Galick Gun, Beerus is still unharmed. Beerus states that he hasn't used a tenth of his power in a long time. Vegeta who is nervous at the moment, gets flicked by Beerus, sending him back to the ship deck. Descending toward Bulma ship, Beerus decides to destroy Earth, however, Beerus doesn't want to destroy Earth because Earth has the best food. Bulma tries to take advantage and requests Beerus to not destroy and he could have more Earth delicacies. Beerus decides that he will give the Earthlings another chance to save Earth. Meanwhile, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are trying to get away from the ship but they left their leftovers from the party due to being rushed by Pilaf. They can't decide whether or not to go back and get them. Back on Bulma's ship, Beerus scouts the attendees and chooses Oolong as his opposer because he feels that Oolong and Majin Buu are of the same race. Oolong loses after three attempts and before Beerus destroys Earth, Goku appears, asking Beerus to give them all one last chance to save Earth. This is when the Z-Warriors will summon Shenron in order to find the Super Saiyan God that Beerus was looking for. Major Events *Vegeta attacks Beerus but it was almost to no effect in the end. *Oolong lost to Beerus in a rock-paper-scissors match to save the Earth. *Goku returns to Earth from King Kai's planet to prevent Earth's destruction. *Goku asks Beerus to give him a "little time" in order to summon Shenron. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma Objects *Dragon Balls Gallery DBS SSJ2 Vegeta Ki-Blasts 92374324.png|Vegeta fires ki blasts at Beerus DBS SSJ2 Vegeta Frightened.png|Intimidated Vegeta Hang in there, Vegeta!!.png|Bulma tends to Vegeta, after he suffers a decisive defeat at the hands of Beerus DBS SSJ2 Vegeta Injured.png|Vegeta defeated by Beerus DBS Oolong Rock-Paper-Scissors.png|Oolong and Beerus' rock-paper-scissors match to determine Earth's fate DBS Puar and Oolong.png|Puar upset at Oolong DBS Beerus Sphere of Destruction987987.png|Beerus charging a Sphere of Destruction DBS Beerus Sphere of Destruction5213213.png| DragonBall14.png|Goku returns before Beerus can destroy Earth es:Episodio 8 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 8 (BDS) pt-br:Goku aparece! A última chance contra Bills!? it:Goku Interviene! Un'Ultima Chance dal Sommo Bills! Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga